


Back In Action

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Avalanche, Blood, Buried Alive, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Head Injury, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: The boys finally get to see George again, but things soon go awry.(Febuwhump Day 9: Buried Alive)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Back In Action

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Concussion, head injury, blood

The next day, as the boys made their way to Columbus, they were greeted with a small surprise. 

“Ah, there you are. I was starting to get worried that you were running late.”

“Hazza!”

The older 3 almost swamped George in a collective group hug.

“Are you feeling better?” Paul asked.

George nodded as he tried squirming his way out of the group hug. Once he found his way out, the 4 congregated around a table and started a fairly light conversation.

“Did you enjoy your little holiday?” John asked.

“Eh. It wasn’t much of a holiday. I spent about half of it unconscious. So, that should speak for something.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Did you at least get some good rest?” Paul asked.

“Mhm. Better than good, actually.”

“That’s good.”

“Yep. I can easily say that my head’s back in the game, and I’m ready to take whatever’s thrown at me.”

“Nice, nice.”

“Are we able to get lunch on here?” Ringo asked.

“I hope.” Paul replied. “I’m fucking hungry.”

“Oh, I feel you on that.” John chimed in.

“Hey, if y’all don’t mind, I’m gonna walk around for a bit. I’m starting to get restless.” George piped up.

“Yeah, yeah, do your thing, Geo.” John replied.

=====================================================================

About 5 minutes passed, and George still wasn’t back. 

“What’s taking him so long?” Paul asked.

“Dunno.” John chirped back. “Let’s just hope he hasn’t gotten himself into too much trouble.”

A scream could be heard from a few cabins over, and Ringo immediately shot up.

“The fuck was that?”

“Not sure, but why don’t we check it out?”

“Paul, are you coming?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course.”

It didn’t take long for them to find the source, as they also found a massive pile of suitcases and a terrified elderly woman.

“Ma’am?” Paul asked. “If you’re comfortable, do you mind explaining what happened?”

The elderly woman nodded.

“Well, this nice young man was walking around, so I asked him if he could get my suitcase down. He said yes, of course. And now that I think about it, he looks a lot like the guitarist from that young band my granddaughter enjoys. The one with the cheekbones. Anyway, he managed to get a grip on the suitcase, but then the train hit a rough edge and they all fell on him. I got my bag, but now I’m more worried about the young man.”

“We’ll get him out, ma’am.” John assured her. “I promise. Paul, Ringo, start clearing the suitcases out of the pile. I’ll keep an eye out for George.”

The other two nodded and started moving suitcases out of the pile. 

“Found him!” Ringo shouted. “Paul, there’s a seat over there, if you want to move him out of the way.”

Paul nodded and moved George over to the chair, careful not to aggravate any invisible injuries. Ringo finished getting everyone else their suitcases.

“Hey, John. Get over here.”

“Oh, fucking hell. What’s up?”

“Come take a look at George.”

John made his way over to George, and immediately picked up on some details.

There was a spot on George’s forehead that was bleeding. Not profusely, but enough to be seen from a few feet away.

“He might have a head injury. Paul, can you check his pupils?”

“...sure?”

Upon further inspection, George’s pupils turned out to be 2 different sizes.

“Concussion.” John said. “No doubt.”

“Wait. How did you pick up on that?”

“With the amount of fights in my early days, it’s actually pretty easy to tell. Come on, we need to get him back to our cabin to get some rest.”

“I think we should wait, though.”

“Why?”

“Moving him now seems like a bad idea.”

George’s eyes slowly opened, and Ringo took notice.

“Hey. how do you feel?”

“...how did you get here?”

“I heard someone screaming, and we found you under a pile of suitcases.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah. Do you remember the train hitting a rough spot?”

“...not really?”

“Oh, dear.”

“Are we ready to head back to the cabin?” John asked.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re good. Let’s go.”

Slowly, but surely, the 4 of them made their way back to their cabin. Once inside, George laid down on one of the extended seats and tried to whisk away any of his friends’ worries. 


End file.
